Trappet soul
by Cathy Dark
Summary: i suck at summary's...so please just read xD?


Writer : do not own Inuyasha or fluffy-sama(sadly thought cus i wanna :'/ ) and sesshoumaru is kinda OOC, but not like cherry woho, but like grumpy mean kinda thingy, nobody can say how he's character really is, but how well

the main person is Aaya, an 16 years old girl with raven black long hair and crystal light blue eyes, she been living with her mother to that faithful day sesshoumaru comes and craves what he mean is his.

Screams of pain goes through the castle. She sat shaking under her bed as seeing the shadow of her mother being beaten up. "Tell me where she is now" an angry voice said. "Is no one here please master she's not here" she begged the man. He growled warningly then another scream was heard. Her eyes widen in fear seeing her mother's body falling lifeless on the floor blood running down her chest, her lifeless eyes was staring right at her. "Mother!!!!" she yelled and hurried out from under the bed. "You killed her you monster I hate you!!!!!" Those crystal light blue eyes were flashing red as she ran at the man. A smirk came on his face grabbing her wrist holding her still and looked her right in the eyes. His golden eyes narrowed at her. "Now, now look who we have here" he ran is poisoned claw down her cheek carefully not to scratch it up. "Let me go Sesshoumaru, you asshole!!" she yelled at him and struggled against his grip.

"Its master, you bitch!!" he practical bark at her. "You're not my master, you murder!!!! You will never own me!!!" Desperately she start calling for help though knowing it wouldn't work... "that voice of yours is annoying me, maybe I should do something about it…I know" he smirkt evilly and took his sword out. "Let me go…wait what!" her eyes widen as his sword went right into her throat. The world start turning black and a blood drop ran down her cheek like a tear, and the last thing she saw was sesshoumaru golden eyes burning into her own eyes, then it all went black.

She opened her eyes slowly to meet to familiar golden once, she tried screaming the best she could, but nothing came out... Then great pain went through her throat, making her throw her head back in pain. Sesshoumaru smirkt all the time annoying it and then pushed her back down into the bed. She started struggling for dear life trying to push him away. " calm down, you don't want to bee blind to?" He chuckled to him self and sat down on her stomach as tears started running down her eyes, the flashbacks of that basterd, killing her mother was running through her mind over and over. Tears kept going down her eyes, the mean while sesshoumaru was staring at her smirking . "now, now little one, stop crying now, lets rather go through the shall we? Well… Your not allowed to leave your room if I haven't allowed it, you have to do everything I say, well that for the most it " he said not caring of the horrified look on her face, then she started to struggle closing her eyes hoping it was just a dream let it be a dream, let it be a dream, please god let it be a dream she thought desperately then her eyes widen as sesshoumaru slowly started taking of her shirt having a pleasant smirk on his face.

"hmmmm, not as beautiful as your mother but perfect" he mocked. She looked at him in disgust an struggled more yelling in all might in her head with a small hope it would help her, tears forming in her ice blue eyes "awww, did I say something that made you angry, silly me" he chuckled leaning down to her neck and started to small biting on it, she shivered and start trying to push him off. He groaned annoyed and sat up. "Stop struggling I wont do anything yet…until that throat of yours get better" he whispered softly and got off her. She quickly sat up and tried running for the door. He rubbed his temples lightly irritated that she woulden't listen and in a blink of an eye he was in front of her and grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard. Tears formed in her eyes as she bit her teeth hard together in pain.

"awwwww did I hurt you? Good…now learn to listen to me and do as your told you I will do much worse if not... " he growled narrowing his eyes dragging her with him opening the door and dragged her with him through the castle, everywhere she look it was slaves everywhere guys and girl, the girls look sad at her like if they knew was she was going through. where the hell is he taking me she thought following him not wanting to but up another fight. In the end she ended up in a dark room, he yanked her wrist hard making her whimper in light pain.

The room was wary simple, but it was beautiful in some way, but it was no where out that room then that door, being absolutely no windows, but the worse thing was the collar that was chained to the wall over the bed. He yanked her more by the wrist and leaded her to the bed. "Now be a good girl and stand still" he said looking at her warningly. She nodded her head a bit. He picked up the collar and locked it around her neck tightly. "this will just make sure you wont leave this room with out me knowing it" he smirkt and start walking out the room. Now she was left alone in the dark room and she fell down onto the bed crying. why…why did it have to happen to me….why!!? She wrapped her arms around her self crying her self to sleep, wishing to be anywhere but with him.

I know is a little short and I'm not the best speller, but please comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
